planets_followarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Quick Start - Colony Rush
Introduction This step will guide you through the basic buildings and how to efficiently upgrade the levels in the right order to make sure you optimise your initial steps into this universe. Step #1 > Power Up The first thing you should do is a Solar Power Plant. Increase this building at least 2 levels before starting to build other stuff. Step #2 > Gather Resources Now that you have the energy to work it is time to gather! Evolve your Metal & Crystal mines in paralel for start. Keep an eye on your energy levels and level up the Power Plant as soon as needed. Try to make sure that your energy level is always positive to keep your production rate at 100%. Step #3 > Fuel Up Deuterium is going to be a necessity really soon, so let's focus on building up a Refinery. Deuterium Refineries do not require urgent upgrade until you start the research and fleet part of the game, however gathering it since the beginning, even if on lower amounts, has proved to be a good strategy. Step #4 > Research This is going to be your ultimate goal for a few days now. To rush for colonies you need to have some researches done properly. Researches are extremely expensive and slow to complete, make sure you have the required Storage capacities to obtain the amounts needed for the required research. This part is tricky and will require your full attention. To have an overall idea on what researches you should do first please check the following page: *Technology Tree (here you will find the full tech tree available, press all the images, read the effects). On Universe 1 you can colonise 9 planets after you successfully researched the first level of Expedition Research. After you have settled 9 colonies, you can setup an extra colony for every 2 levels of Expedition Research upgraded. Step #5 > Colonise other Planets Increasing your Empire is one of the primordial goals of the game, therefore colonising a second planet might be your best answer. In order to do that you will need to research Expedition Research, which requires: *3x Spy Technology; *3x Impulse Engine; *Research Lab lvl 3. To colonise a new planet you also need the Colony Ship which requires: *Shipyard lvl 4; *3x Impulse Engine; Having those requirements fulfilled you are now able to advance and conquer! You can colonise every empty spot on any system. Pick your strategy, short or long range, whatever fits you best and send the Colony Ship to that empty spot on the chosen Galaxy. It is a good idea to fill the Colony Ship with some resources so that you can start to build right away of the colonisation. Step #6 > Expand Fleet and Defences By now you should already have a small fleet and some defenses i believe... Well, now it is time to pump those numbers up! This is it for this quick starting guide. Let me know your opinions on the comments. Category:Guide Category:Tutorial Category:Colonise Category:Colony Category:How to Colonise